Martha Price
Martha Price is a minor character mentioned in Creepypasta Chronicles: Mark of the Operator ''and also the central character of ''Creepypasta Chronicles: The Journal of Martha Price.She is a young woman hailing from Boston and is a graduate from Eastbound College.She was a peppy,optimistic,and brave journalist prior to her death. She is the author of the mysterious bloodstained journal entitled Memento Mori,which holds interesting information regarding the Creepypastas,which still lurk in the dark corners of the world.The Blue Star Gang has been using her insights ever since. Background Martha mentioned being from Boston,and went to Illinois only because she was asked by her professor to write a journal about the paranormal for their Halloween issue newspaper.Not much is known about her childhood prior to the storyline,but it was mentioned that she had strange visions from the future all the time,which hinted that she could be a seer of some sort. Personality and Interests She was shown to be very bored all the time and had the habit of tapping her nose.She always looked at the bright side of things and often tried to see everything in a good way.She is also very brave,being that she suppressed her fears and attempted to battle the Creepypasta monsters that were all out trying to get her.Apart from this,not much is known about her. She does like paranormal studies and cryptic messages.She was also a fan of slasher films before becoming a victim herself,ironically. Appearance Martha has short and choppy dark hair,and decorates it with an assortment of hair clips.Her skin is peachy and she wears thick-framed glasses.Her eyes are forest green and she wears a black sweater and a striped red long-sleeved polo shirt underneath it,matched with ripped jeans and studs. Powers and Abilities She was hinted to be a seer and had visions of the future when she sleeps,which was useful in predicting when and where a Creepypasta monster would strike.She can also see corporeal forms and can commune with them.She seemed to be immune to demonic entities and was well-versed with hand to hand combat.She can also write without stopping,even when running. Death It is proven that she was killed right after she wrote the sentence "Live and fight for humanity" and kept the journal in the basement of her house.But the identity of her killer has yet to be revealed.However,there are some suspects who might be held responsible for her death. * Jeff the Killer: He often attacked her whenever possible,and she was always taken off guard by him sometimes.She also seemed to mangled by the face,which could hint that he might have tried carving a smile on her face but failed. * The Rake: Martha's corpse was covered in scratches and bruises.It might be because of the Rake's claws. * Ben Drowned: Her corpse was almost blue in hue,as if she was drowned herself by him. * Zalgo: The phrase "He comes" was etched on every visible skin on her body. * Slenderman: Her left cheek had the mark of the Operator. * The Collective: Her wide eyes somehow had the etch of their symbol. * Eyeless Jack: Her heart was missing.He probably ate it.